The Story Of Britania
by SamishiiKaku
Summary: My Creepypasta character, Britania (I don't own cover image, I own Britania)


THE STORY OF BRITANIA

I'm not easily scared.

Really. Even when I seem like a wuss, you have to catch me with my guard down to make me jump. I'm just like that.

So why does this scare me so much? Well, maybe I'll let you read this and find out for yourself.

I was walking home from a friend's house around four P.M., September 24, my birthday. It was starting to get dark out, but I knew my house was only a street away, so I resisted calling my parents to get me.

Suddenly, the atmosphere seemed to change, and I got an eerie feeling. Even in my denim jeans and matching jacket, it still felt freezing. I was never one for cold weather anyways, so I shrugged it off.

As I rounded the corner, my house in sight, I saw a boy with dark jeans, winter boots, and a large hoodie on. And... a paper in his hand? It was neatly rolled up and seemed to fit perfectly in his hand.

"Oi! Oi!" He called, and I noticed he was talking to me. "You headin' home?"

"Yeah," I replied simply. Now don't get me wrong, I wouldn't usually talk to a stranger, but he made me feel calm. Though his appearance would usually raise suspiscion from me, I threw it out of my mind quickly. "I live a few streets away."

"Ah," he gave an innocent smile. "Well, stay safe!"

We both waved and he walked away, and I took a detour, just so he would believe me when I said I lived a few streets away.

I got home after jumping a fence, did my afternoon ritual, and took a hot shower.

I finally laid in my bed, turned off my light, and let my radio lull me to sleep.

I was never a heavy sleeper. I've gotten used to waking up every few hours every night. I used the bathroom as quietly as possible, and went back to my bed.

Luckily, it was still warm from two minutes ago.

'Wait, two minutes?' I thought, but laid down anyways. My cat might have snuck in and left before I came back in.

Surprisingly, I saw my cat sleeping on a pillow on the floor, just before and arm wrapped around my waist, another around my neck.

A voice whispered, "Let's play a game."

I was abruptly thrown into the air, the roof dissolving as I found my self flying higher and higher. Shocked by how cold it became, I regreted not completely drying my hair earlier.

The air felt thin around me and I found myself gasping for air. Just as I felt light-headed, I started falling back to Earth.

My body landed on something, keeping me in place while I regained my breath.

"Stand up, round one over! Let's play!" I looked at who had attacked me. It was the boy from earlier, holding the scroll in his hand, a sheepish grin appearing.

I slowly stood up, gained my balance, and took in my surrondings, which wasn't hard, considering I seemed to be hovering in the air. It seemed to be a flat, circular platform, and the middle was supported, most likely, by a pole. It seemed to be made of a rusting material.

"Welcome to round two. The rules are simple. Don't fall," he said and started to walk around the edge.

I took one step towards the middle, then felt some of the rusty metal tremble beneath my feet.

"What's wrong?" He innocently tilted his head. "Shall I make it easier?"

He began to take a step towards the middle, causing more fear to rise up in me, as we got less room to stand on.

"Just don't fall," he repeated a few times as we each took steps closer, until we barely had three feet to stand on.

"Ready for round three?" He asked, holding up the scroll from before. "We have new rules. Take this note from me, and you win."

I glanced back and forth from my feet to the paper. Why wasn't he pulling it away or trying to keep me from it?

I finally reached out, and he handed over the scroll. I began to open it, but it started to melt over my hands, sticking like glue, and the metal under us gave out, and I was found plummiting down.

The next morning, I woke up with my cat sitting on my chest, meowing for attention. I reached up to pet him, but stopped when I felt something.

In my hand, I held a small scroll, that read, "Britania~"

Today is October 1.

It has been exactly a week after 'Brittania' came. I expected to have died that night, so why didn't I?

I'm still confused as hell...

Maybe he did do something to me.

I haven't eaten, my health has dropped, I haven't even slept. I lock myself in the bathroom because I'm scared he'll be in my bed.

What was so scary about him? He didn't even look scary.

All he wore was a hoodie, jeans, and winter boots. I don't see why I'm still scared. All he had was the scroll. But didn't it melt in my hands? Somehow, it materialized, and now it sits on my dresser, mocking me.

He didn't even have a weapon.

I've been seeing shadows across the wall. I I think it's him.

Slowly, I feel myself falling. And I see his fce above mine.

He waves with a huge grin on, as my sight fades to black.

Maybe I was his weapon after all...


End file.
